1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a device for controlling water flow, and more particularly relates to a valve associated with a spout that delivers tap water of desired temperature and pressure to a sink or basin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The plumbing system in most buildings is designed such that separate hot and cold water lines run to valve mechanisms associated with a sink, basin or tub adapted to receive and subsequently dispose of the water. Some sinks employ separate valves for the hot and cold lines, each valve having a spout from which the water emerges. In other sinks, either two separate or a single combined valve control the flow of hot and cold water, but direct the total water flow through a single spout. In such single spout system, the temperature and force of the emergent water is controlled by the separate, or single combined valve. The convenience of the single spout system is evident in the fact that mixing of hot and cold water within the spout produces a single direct stream of water of desired temperature and velocity. This is to be contrasted with two spout systems where mixing of hot and cold water occurs only in the basin when water is allowed to accumulate therein. Even in a single spout system, a certain amount of inconvenience is involved in manipulating a valve device to secure the desired water temperature and flow rate, said inconvenience being increased when two separate valves are involved and when the operator's hands are covered with grease or other substances which deposit upon the valve.
Foot operated water valves associated with a sink or basin are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,713,954 and 4,765,003. However, such systems involve separate control linkages extending between the pedals and each valve, and the relative flow rates from each valve must be adjusted to produce an output flow from a spout of desired temperature and flow rate.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide apparatus for achieving foot control of the temperature and flow volume of tap water emergent from a spout.
It is another object of this invention to provide apparatus as in the foregoing object which can be easily installed upon the single spout of valved plumbing associated with a sink.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide apparatus of the aforesaid nature which is of simple design and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.